Scarred Bodies (Weiss x Ruby) (RWBY) (WhiteRose)
by Farship
Summary: So I was bored and have wanted to write something, and found that these types of stories come naturally, weird I know. However, this is the first story of this nature I have written, so don't be too harsh - constructive criticism is accepted. Hope you enjoy this tantalizing tale of two friends who share in their scars. More chapters may follow, maybe a little bmblb will appear.


Weiss was alone in the team's bedroom, so she had stripped off carefully and thrown her battle skirt and other clothing in a pile. She lumbered over to the full length mirror to examine her pale body. "Disgraceful", she muttered to no one in particular. She was scratched and scarred all over, she hated being imperfect. "No one will ever be able to love a body like this." filled with pain she turned around to she could see her back in the reflection. Turning her head to view herself she caught her eye on the largest of all her scares, not in length, but depth. She shuddered at the thought of that night, that deep cut, painful.

She turned away from the thought to see her naked body in the reflection once more. Just as damaged as her back. In shame, she crouched into a ball, sobbing quietly to herself.

The door to their dorm slid open without a noise as Ruby shuffled in. She threw crescent rose across the room onto her bed with a small exhale of breath. Weiss was too busy moping to say much except, "Please don't look…"

"Oh hi Weiss. Are you OK? What's got you so down?"

"I'm not perfect…"

"Why are you curled up?", Ruby noticed she was looking at her in the mirror, and assumed she was talking about her cuts. "Weiss?"

She walked over to the balled up girl, crouched beside her, studying her back meticulously. Just as pale as the front, but a mark caught her attention. The young women lifted a finger intrigued by the scar. She touched it, tough. Her finger followed it across the girls back, but half-way along the girl stood up, covering herself. She took one step away, embarrassed. The scar was deep, painful.

"How did you get it?" she asked now looking down, respecting the girl's want to hide her body.

"What?"

"The scar on your neck…"

She froze and huddled back down to the ground now clutching a pillow. Her eyes were dead straight ahead. She lifted her own hand to feel the valley again, it cut deep into her flesh.

"I... I'm... I'm so scarred and broken and imperfect! How can you even stand to look at me?" She cried into the pillow.

"Weiss, I... I don't care what scars you have, you're here, that's what matters. OK? We all love you."

Her reassuring words calmed the heiress to stop sobbing. She stood up and turned to the other girl, her head hung low, "Thanks, you're really kind, even if you are a dolt sometimes." she giggled.

"Want to see some of my scars?", without warning, she had closed the door, stripped and turned her back to the heiress. "See this one, it's from a bear, pretty neat huh?" she revealed a gash between her shoulder blades.

"Yeah…" the other girls sighed looking away from the young girl's now naked body.

"What?", Ruby said in surprise at her unwillingness to look. "It's fine, we're a team anyway, what's so awkward about showing our bodies to each other?" She was unaware of how she made the pale girl feel.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah, wud up?"

"Could you ever love me?" she queried rubbing her arm.

"Well, I do love you. Like more than anyone, not just… not just as a friend or a teammate. I really do love you."

Weiss was surprised her feeling were met with such openness and love. She edged closer and felt around the young girls exposed wounds, following the twists of them, imagining what made them.

"Weiss?"

"Yeah", she responded while following one to the front of the girls body.

"Could I maybe, see your front?", she had found only beauty from the back of her teammate and wanted to see her from the front, she wanted to see her body for what it really was.

"I guess, if you want." she rose to her full height after having to crouch to follow some scars on Ruby's body.

Seeing the heiress' form in its entirety made her giddy with erotic thoughts, she started to get slightly wet just from the thought of her body on hers.

"Ruby?", embarrassed she went to cover her breasts, but the other girls had stepped closer to her, wanting to feel them for herself. She lifted a finger poked the right breast softly. The pale girl bit her bottom lip in response to the soft touch of another girl. She wanted more, both girls were raring to do more, but didn't know where to start.

Weiss took the first step and told the younger girl, "You can hold them if you want." Looking away slightly she watched as Ruby stroked her breast with the back of her hand, tenderly. Ruby started to get impatient with the one sided attention.

"Come on, touch mine," she grabbed the awkward girls hand and brought to her own breast, "Hold it."

Knowing that she was wanted by someone else made her confident in what she did. She grabbed both and started to move them in opposing circles. The other girls let out a small whimper in arousal from the tender touch of her companion. Both girls moved towards Weiss' bed, wanting more from the other's body. Ruby was pushed down onto the bed, sitting. Weiss let go and positioned herself on the other's lap, warming their legs.

Both moved into each other's lips for a kiss, needing to taste each other more. They collided and shared a soft peck, and re-connected twisting their tongues together. Ruby grabbed Weiss' waist and Weiss' held onto Ruby all around her body. She started to grind on the girls leg, never breaking the kiss. Her clit was flaming from the sliding of soft skin against it, the pale girl let out a squeal of approval. Ruby's leg was wet with her companion's juices.

She pulled her head back breaking the kiss, leaving a string of saliva to connect their mouths. She needed air from the excitement. Her body now craved some attention, twitching, she held onto the girl on her lap and turned to lay her on the bed, everything exposed. Weiss quickly covered her leaking clit, but with a look from her teammate she used opened her legs wide and pulled the girls head into her pussy. Ruby kissed it gently sending spikes of arousal into her friend's body, but that was just the beginning. She opened her mouth and let her tongue enter the tight girl. She moved her tongue so she could taste every inch of this pussy, it was transcending, it was a sweet taste of sugar and cream. The legs around her head tightened as she moved further into the girl's clit, it may have been enough for the pale girls, but Ruby needed this as well. She touched her stomach with a hand and moved it slowly to her own clit, touching it she felt pangs of love that made her jolt her head, helping her friend feel even better. She rubbed her clit with two fingers slowly at first, but went faster and faster until she felt herself cramp her legs in joy at the feeling.

Seeing her friend pleasuring herself made the scarred girl loosen her grip around the head that was pleasuring her. "Let me help," she said while catching her breath. Wanting to feel more, the young girl obliged, laid on her back and removed her fingers allowing the other girl to position herself in her legs. Weiss rested her head on Ruby's pelvis and let her tongue come out of her mouth and slip into her friends pussy, she licked up the juices and started work on the inside the thing in front of her. She licked up and down repeatedly feeling her companion tense up, and she knew she was doing well when she let out a high-pitched whimper. While pleasuring her friend Weiss inserted two fingers into her own pussy, allowing herself to release an aroused noise that only made her friend feel better.

She pulled away, both girls were panting and wanted to try something they had only read about. Weiss lay down, signalling that she wanted to be dominated, and Ruby climbed onto the girl, accidentally stroking her pussy in the process. She lined up their clits to meet, and then she fell onto the pale heiress to kiss her. Their lips met, and they inserted their tongues into each other's mouths. Once they were kissing Ruby started sliding her body up and down, letting them both feel each other's pussy, they were both panting in excitement.

"Ruby I'm… I'm almost…. There" she panted,

"Same" the other said.

She sped up her grinding sending pulses of ecstasy into their bodies, it was heaven. They shared in letting out aroused breaths, holding back their screams of pleasure. Weiss, with one last stroke she squirted her juices all over the younger girls legs and her own bed, her jolts of movement sent Ruby over the edge as she mixed her own liquid into the mess. She slowed down her grinding and stopped, lying on top of her friend's body, panting.

"You're amazing Weiss!" she exclaimed.

"Not so bad yourself," Weiss panted, "Thanks for not caring about my damaged body, you're the best."

"I love you too Weiss" she replied.

"We should probably bathe" the heiress said, realising how sticky she was.

"Yeah. Want to do it in there?"

"You read my thoughts." she smiled at the naked girl, who now she knew she was loved back.


End file.
